Tides May Turn
by DivergentTobiasFever
Summary: So what was Annabeth's journey to Camp Half-Blood? This story starts in San Francisco when Annabeth is seven and looking for a way out. How will she get there? Who will she meet on the way? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, sorry if this is totally totally terrible. First fanfiction, and I'd really like your guys' suggestions, so if you could put the below it would be totally incredible. And I don't have the pleasure of creating the amazing story/characters that is the PJO/HOO series credited to the one and only Rick Riordan. Hope you enjoy!**

_This is the story about how my life was not how I thought it to be._

I wake up and roll over on my side. I hear my step-mother banging pots outside my door telling me to wake up. I groan as I sit up. _Another day in the life of Annabeth Chase._ I hear her screams from down in the kitchen, "Annabeth! Come help with Matthew and Bobby, you little brat!" I get out of bed and glance at the clock on my bedside table. 6:45, never a minute earlier or later, are you mother?

I open my door and walk across the hall to the bathroom I share with the boys. My blonde hair is a little past my shoulders, falling in little ringlets. My father calls them my princess curls. He used to call me his princess before her married her. Now he is at the university more than he's at home. And in the rare moments he's here, he is either in his study or taking her side when our arguments get heated. I sigh and pull my hair in to a high ponytail. I take another quick glance in the mirror and I see my gray eyes staring back at me. Most seven year olds look more innocent and happy, but I have seen more than my fair share of strife. My eyes start looking glassy and I have to look away.

I dash down the hall and down the stairs. My step-mother is in the kitchen frying sausage for me. I pinch Matthew's cheek and he giggles. Say what you want about their mother, I love these boys to death. I laugh as I sit down at our table and start small talk with my mother. "So, how is your schedule looking for today?" I ask. "Working till 7. Can you watch the boys until then? I'll bring home pizza," she answered. "Yes, sure thing." "And if I find out you were doing anything besides studying, you will not be eating pizza for two weeks. Any food for that matter." As if to prove a point, she piled the sausage links onto a plate and sat them in front of me. "Dig in."

I sprint up the steps and into my room. I threw on a purple t-shirt and jean shorts. I couldn't be late to the first day of school. I grabbed my back pack, which for now was pretty light. I ran out the door and into the blinding sunlight of the best day in weeks.

I have the same homeroom teacher as I did last year, Ms. Snake. She is a middle aged woman who is always wearing a turban and odd colored contacts. She has a bad obsession with coffee and destroying art. I walk into the classroom and sit at the seat with my nametag on it. I am pleased to find that my best friend, Theo, is sitting next to me. I look up and see him sauntering into the room. I have always had a crush on him. He was rugged, as rugged as a 7 year old can be, but still well kept. His messy bronze hair was never flat on his head and his light brown eyes always seemed to stand out against his sun tanned skin. I smile to myself as he gave me a grin and sat down.

Ms. Snake is now standing at the front of the class. "Good morning class," she drones. "It's about to be another great year here at San Francisco Elementary. I assume you are all acquainted with each other, but just in case let's all stand in a circle around the room and introduce ourselves. Okay? Okay."

We gather around the room and I find myself standing between MI s. Snake and Theo. I hear a faint hissing sound. I don't think of anything of it because Ms. Snake is always brewing coffee. Theo starts the name game and I realize I'll be last. "Hi guys, I'm Theo James but just call me Theo or T." He gives a slight laugh at the end and I feel my hands get sweaty. The game works its way around to the girl I hate more than anyone in the world. "Molly. You can call me Molly and only Molly." With that she walked back to her seat and sat down. I introduced myself and I saw Ms. Snake's expression change. It seemed to be more disgust or thirst or something I couldn't put my finger on. The hissing snakes kept getting louder and louder. Ms. Snake adjusted her turban and blinked three times very quickly. I stole a glance at her. I wonder if she was feeling okay, she was looking a little green.

I started walking to my seat when I accidentally tripped and shoved Ms. Snake into a wall. She screeched and turned towards me, her turban slightly off center. She then strode towards me and grabbed me by the ear. "I'll be escorting you to the principal's office, Ms. Chase," she said gleefully. I look over my shoulder to look at Theo. He looks back in fear and a bit of curiosity. I give him a faint smile and follow Ms. Snake down the hall. I was just a little too curious, I wanted to see what Ms. Snake was covering up under her turban. My hand flicked up towards the cloth. It toppled to the floor and the hissing got much, much louder.

**So I guess give me some reviews about where I should take this. I'm gonna try to write it in the way that she ends up at Camp Half Blood and meets Percy (fangirling). But give me some ideas because I literally can't think of anything worth writing. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Give me some reviews or at least something to go off of! I'll try to post something everyday but if I don't… sorry. Rick Riordan owns it :)**

Ms. Snake fell to her knees. I dared to look at her only to gape in the horror of what her hair was made of. Instead of silky locks most humans would have, in its place were hundreds of hissing snakes. Every nerve in my body was standing on end, everything was telling me to run. She groped around on the floor for her turban. She readjusted herself and grabbed my ear. I was shaking in absolute, end-all fear. I had never seen anything like her. She dragged me down the hall and we soon found ourselves in the principal's office.

"This deranged child attacked me," she lied. "I request her expulsion."

"I highly doubt meant any harm," Mr. Holmes implied. "I think we should call her parents and request their presence here before we do anything rash."

He picked up his desk phone and sat at his desk to look up my stepmother's number. _Great_. He clicks the numbers on the phone. Each one sounds like another week I would be grounded. _Click. Click. Click. Click._ He had a short conversation with her and when he hung up looked very grim. "

Your mother-"

"Stepmother."

"Yes, stepmother, she will be here in 10 minutes to pick you up and take you home. You are welcome to come back tomorrow."

"ANNABETH CHASE!" I hadn't even sat down in the back seat yet. I was expecting this, but maybe not this early. "YOU ARE GROUNDED. FOR ETERNITY. I AM CALLING YOUR FATHER RIGHT NOW." I groaned to myself. This is never good.

This is the worst fight we have ever had. My father gave in half an hour ago, now he's just sitting at the kitchen table with his face in his hands. "Just get out, Annabeth, just go," he mutters. I fight to hold back tears. This can't be happening. But I was never one to disobey. I slowly went to my room, gathered my prized possessions, and climbed out of my window. I dropped down on the soft, August grass. Taking one last look at my childhood home, I opened the back gate and stepped out onto the busy San Francisco street.

**Sorry it's so short. I'll post another chapter ASAP. Lemme know what you guys think in the reviews. :) ~Olivia**


End file.
